Remember Answer
by Namiewnotkawaii
Summary: Porque sabe que nunca volverá a verla sonreír, porque sabe que la amó y no tuvo el coraje de decírselo. Porque no puede detener las lágrimas que resbalan por sus blancas mejillas. (Song-fic)


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes. Esto fue hecho sin motivo de lucro. Vocaloid le pertenece a Cripton Future Media.**

_**Song-fic (Toumei Answer)**_

* * *

_Con esos relajados días, Me siento en mi lugar día tras día, como si fuera a alejarme. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" Como si volviera a intentarlo, El innumerable libro de texto, dijo algo._

_Si tú lo pudieras hacer, Bueno, eso sería una mejora, ¿no es así? Recibiendo escrita, una perfecta calificación de 3 dígitos en papel reciclado. Tú en el asiento junto al mío, Mientras ríes avergonzada, Llegas a tu lugar con una nota baja. No me importa lo que sucede fuera de la ventana, Porque las respuestas se alejaran de inmediato, "Pero verás, eso es aburrido." Dices, alegre igual que siempre._

Siempre es la misma rutina. Llegar, sentarse siempre en el mismo lugar, queriéndose alejar de todos. En su mesa hay una hoja de papel reciclado, logra distinguir la buena caligrafía, 3 dígitos en la hoja.

Su mirada de aburrimiento y curiosidad se posan en el asiento a su lado, que sonríe como si no hubiese pasado nada. No piensa preguntarle el porqué de su baja nota ni regañarla. No la conoce ni desea conocerla.

No le interesa nada de lo que sucede fuera de su mundo, fuera de la escuela.

-Pero verás, eso es aburrido. –Voltea inconscientemente a verla, ella sonríe igual de alegre que siempre.

_No toques más este corazón que quiere desaparecer. Hoy, igual que siempre, no veo el mundo, Ni nada en absoluto. Hablo solo con la alarma sonando, "Que tipo tan frío." No sirve de nada armar una respuesta extraña justo ahora, Puesto que de alguna manera todo se ha vuelto obvio. "Porque si yo muriera en este momento como soy, Alguien más me reemplazaría." Incluso el murmurarlo es estúpido._

Quiere desaparecer lo más pronto posible. Igual que siempre, no quiere ver el mundo.

-"Qué tipo tan frío". –Siempre los mismos comentarios dirigidos hacia él. No le molesta, no le ofende, no lo hace más fuerte, ya está acostumbrado.

Escucha la alarma de su celular sonando y se limita a abrazar sus piernas mientras está solo en su habitación, con las luces apagadas, analizando cada minuto.

Todo se ha vuelto tan obvio, porque si muriera en ese mismo instante, alguien lo reemplazaría y sería mucho mejor que él, sin duda.

Cree que el solo decirlo es estúpido.

Pero esta ella, que de repente lo abraza por detrás y le regala una de sus sonrisas que de pronto se han vuelto una necesidad. Escucharla reír, el solo verla feliz, ahora significa mucho para él.

* * *

Frunce el entrecejo en uno de sus caprichos y ella solo sonríe nerviosamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ha sido tu culpa. –Murmura.

-"Pero verás, eso es aburrido" –No deja de sonreír y comienza a limpiar el desastre que causaron ambos hace varios minutos.

* * *

_Los días a la deriva parecen continuar, Pero hay algo fuera de lugar contigo estando ausente. Bueno, de cualquier manera, incluso ni la prueba que será devuelta mañana, Tendrá resultados que muestren alguna mejora._

Los días continúan como si nada. Espera la llegada de ella, solo encuentra a sus compañeros llorando. No entiende el porqué, ni le interesa pararse a preguntarles y tener que escuchar sus lastimeros comentarios.

Aun así, abre bien los ojos al analizar la situación, ellos tienen ramos de flores en sus brazos y lloran desconsoladamente.

_Esos días sin prisa, Pueden haber ido mal en alguna parte. El color de tu pelo, Tu sonrisa, Es posible que nadie los recuerde más. "¿Cómo la silla vacía se refleja en la ventana?" A pesar de que te conocí, No sabía nada sobre ti. Si hubiera necesitado saber aunque sea un poco, Me hubiera dado cuenta. En el momento en que deje de sonar la alarma, Esos días repetitivos sin fin se terminaran. En el salón, el corazón que quería desaparecer está herido. Una y otra vez, tú lo escondiste con risa. Tú sonrisa que salió volando de aquí y desapareció. No la olvidaré mañana tampoco._

Esos días sin prisa. Se pregunta a dónde pueden haber ido.

El color de su pelo, su sonrisa, es posible que ninguno los recuerde más.

Observa la silla a su lado, con un florero en la mesa.

¿Cómo la silla vacía se refleja a la ventana?

A pesar de que la conoció, nunca supo nada sobre ella.

Se mantiene pensativo observando el examen de la semana pasada. En realidad no piensa en él. No se ha puesto pensar en nada que no fuera ella.

Se levanta y deja el examen en la mesa, ambas manos presionan su escritorio con fuerza y corre hacía la puerta, siendo observado por todos sus compañeros.

Si tan solo hubiera tenido la necesidad de saber aunque sea un poco. Él se hubiera dado cuenta. Que ella sufría.

Observó las lágrimas de la rubia caer lentamente mientras ella luchaba por contenerlas. Al final terminó rindiéndose cuando supo que no podría aguantarlas más.

Esta herido, porque sabe que ella nunca podrá darle sus sonrisas, porque sabe que jamás volverá a verla sino es en sus sueños, porque sabe que nunca conocerá a alguien mejor que ella, ni sentirá sus abrazos y escuchará su dulce voz llamarle.

Quería desaparecer.

Se odia porque sabe que cada vez que ella estaba mal, sabía esconderlo con sonrisas, porque nunca le hizo caso a esos sentimientos, porque los ignoró.

Su sonrisa salió volando junto al viento y éste se la llevo, desapareció.

No piensa olvidar su sonrisa nunca, porque sabe que está enamorado.

Deja caer sus lágrimas, una por una, su rostro se muestra confundido pero las lágrimas no cesan, su pecho se oprime cada vez que piensa en ella, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada para traerla de vuelta.

Porque se culpa de su muerte. Porque cada vez que ve el asiento a su lado quiere llorar sin saber el porqué, pretende no saberlo, pero sabe que se odia por nunca haberle dicho que la amó.

Porque quiere ver una de sus sonrisas y sabe que no las volverá a ver.

Se deja caer en su cama y escucha su propio llanto desenfrenado, se aferra a las sábanas mientras se disculpa varias veces. Si antes quería desaparecer, ahora lo desea mucho más.

Se frustra porque sabe que decir esas palabras nunca fue gran cosa, porque sabe que aunque nunca pudo hacerla feliz, podría haber disfrutado más de sus sonrisas.

Sabe que es un pensamiento egoísta pero sólo tiene las fuerzas para murmurar un suave y lastimero.

"Te amo, Rin".

* * *

Oh God Why, no escribo de esto, nunca, nunca he hecho un Song-fic, resaltaré el nunca por sí notan demasiados errores, de hecho, jamás pensé hacer un song-fic, pero la inspiración me decía que debía hacerlo sí o sí.

Y pues aquí estoy, tampoco pensé en hacerlo LenxRin, pero, no sé..

Acepto críticas, porque sé que habrá muchas. Tomates y todo, menos cerditos, no al maltrato animal uvu (?).


End file.
